Twenty points to Gryffindor
by Ciule
Summary: Hermione celebrates Rowena's birthday with the Ravenclaws. On her way back to Gryffindor Tower, she stumbles into a patrolling professor Snape. Can the dour professor resist his drunk, delectable student? Nothing but smut and a tiny plot, teacher-student. Explicit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Just smut, no plot. This little idea fell into my head, and I just had to write it down._

 **Twenty points to Gryffindor**

She was drunk. Stumbling through the hallway, she knew she should have regretted joining Luna and the other Ravenclaws in their celebration of Rowena's birthday. But since she had always felt like half a Ravenclaw, it had been only natural at the time. _She really should regret drinking so much Firewhisky._ But she didn't. Hermione giggled to herself, as she leaned on one of the empty suits of armour that stood watch in the moonlit corridor. _Oooops!_ The armour clanged as she lost her balance, falling backwards on her bum. It made her giggle even more.

"What have we here?" Professor Snape's dark eyes were suddenly looming over her, his hooked nose sniffing. "Have you been drinking, Granger? Not only that, curfew is long past. Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

Hermione could see, though, that his eyes were drawn to her legs, as her skirt had ridden up almost to her hip as she fell. Parting her legs a little more as she boldly met his gaze, she leaned back on her arms, thrusting out her chest. Licking her lips slowly, she could see Snape's Adams apple bobbing slightly.

He was shocked, but not entirely sure that he believed his eyes. _Didn't Granger wear underwear?_ It was almost like he had seen a brief flash of a naked pussy when she parted her legs. His cock twitched a little, making him want to rearrange his clothing. _This was improper. After all, she was a student._

"I'm sorry, professor. I lost track of time."

"Who were you drinking with, Granger?", he asked silkily.

Not wanting to expose the Ravenclaws, she answered: "I can't tell you, professor."

His eyes darkened, and he reached out a hand to help her up. "You'll be in detention with me until you tell me where this party is. Be prepared to work your intoxication off, miss Granger."

Taking his hand, she rose quickly – too quickly – as the world spun around her. Stumbling, she fell into his chest, grabbing hold of his robe. Lifting her eyes to his face, she giggled again. _Oooops. He sure wasn't pleased._

He had to support her down the stairs, and she leaned heavily on him to avoid falling over again. Sighing, he put his arm around her waist, dragging her along.

Well into his room in the dungeon, she looked around with curiosity. She had never been inside his private rooms. There were books everywhere, and cupboards with neatly packaged Potion ingredients, vials and glasses with liquids and powdered substances. There were two large, leather chairs, a table, a desk with a chair and an open bottle of Firewhisky. She sniggered, maybe the professor had been drinking too before his patrol?

Running a hand through his greasy hair, he kept up his intimidating stare. "What to do with you, Granger," he mused. "You're not in a state where I would let you near my ingredients. This is how it will be: You'll dust my bookshelves and sort the books in an alphabetical order."

"Ok!", she replied. Taking hold of her robe, she pulled it over her head.

"What are you doing, Granger?" _She could hear the worry in his voice, a faint tinge of panic too._

"Taking off my robe, sir. I don't want it to be dusty." As her robe landed on a chair, she saw him look at her with shock in his face. _Ooops. She had forgotten that she'd been playing strip poker with the Ravenclaws._ Her shirt, skirt and stockings were back on, but she couldn't find her underwear after the game. Her suspicion went to a burly, seventh year who had almost drooled as she took of her bra. _Maybe he stole her underwear to masturbate into it?_

Now, professor Snape was staring at her nipples, that stood out boldly and erect in the cold air in the dungeon. The thin fabric of her shirt made her darker areolas show through. Her shirt was askew, she realized, with quite a few of the buttons open. She showed a good amount of cleavage. Snape was almost drooling too, she rather thought. _Naughty,_ she laughed to herself, as she found it intensely amusing that professor Snape by the sight of her now seemed to have fallen into his very own, little teacher-student fantasy.

They were dark shadows against the fabric, jutting out, begging him to touch and lick her nipples. The buttons of her shirt were almost all open, baring her chest. Those full, perky breasts, _oh, how he'd love to squeeze them._ But no, she _was_ his student. A very sexy one at that, one he wanted to bend over, fuck her into mindlessness. _No, STOP IT,_ he told himself.

She put her hands to her hips, saying: "Where would you like me to start, professor?"

He snapped his eyes up to her face, a spot of color blooming faintly on his sallow cheeks.

"You'll start over there with the top level. Take out the books, and afterwards you'll dust the shelf. You are not to use your wand, Granger."

"Ok." She walked up to his bookshelf, and he sat down in one of the chairs. Stretching up, standing on tip-toes, she realized that she wouldn't be able to reach the books.

"Um, professor? If I'm not allowed to use magic, you'll have to help me. I can't get hold of the books."

He sighed, moving out of the chair towards her.

"See?", she said, stretching out her arms as far as she could, feeling her breasts being pushed upwards by the movement, and her ass pushed out and back towards him. Snape swallowed one more time, before he took a step towards her. Standing almost directly behind her, his hand reached out, travelling up her arm, and plucking down the first book and putting it in her hand. She bent down, putting it on the floor.

Hermione smiled a little wickedly for herself. _Oh, he wanted to touch her alright, or else he would have asked her to move over._

Making her eyes big and innocent, she said: "Thanks professor. Will you help me with the rest of the books also?" They moved along the shelf, taking out book after book from the top shelf, repeating the performance. Each time, his arm brushed the side of her breast, and Hermione moved a little closer to him, until her ass finally was pressed against his front. _Oh, he had his fantasy going, alright._ His cock was hard, poking her through his clothes. She almost wanted to giggle again, turning on Snape had never been in her wildest dreams. But, tonight she was in a wicked mood. As he put the next book into her hand, she bent down with her legs straight, grinding her ass into his erection. A groan emerged from him, and he gripped her hips.

She rose slowly, still pressing herself against his body, and then his hands traveled up, grasping her tits, massaging her nipples. She moaned, leaning her head back into him. One of his hands moved down to her skirt, disappearing underneath to the inside of her thighs. As he reached the apex, he made a gasp.

"Granger, I never knew you were so slutty", he grunted as his fingers found her bare mound. "How come you don't wear underwear at all?"

She sighed, parting her legs for him, letting his fingers pass through her folds.

"And you're so slick and wet for me," he continued, his fingers working her little nub. "All these years you've been in my classroom, and I never knew you were such a little siren underneath your robes." His other hand continued to stroke her nipple, and she gasped as he inserted a finger into her cunt.

"So wet, and so tight. Do you enjoy fucking, miss Granger?" Snape's voice were silky and dangerous as usual, and his finger was now pumping her, while the others still played with her clit.

"I don't know," she gasped. "I'm a virgin. Maybe you'll _teach_ me how?" Her emphasis on _teach_ wasn't lost on him, and she could see his eyes dilate. Steering her towards his desk, he leaned her over, positioning himself behind her, pulling up her skirt. She leaned forward on her arms, strutting her ass out to him.

"You're a very naughty girl, miss Granger. We'll see if you can make yourself earn the points you lost this evening. Would you like that, miss Granger? Working off your loss of points?"

"Yes, please, professor. Please!", she whispered throatily. _Surprisingly, it turned her on, this imbalance in power. He, a teacher, and she, a student. It was all wrong, but right now, oh so sexy._

He fumbled with his clothes, and then she could feel it, a thick, silky cock positioned just at her entrance. She shivered a little in anticipation, as he slowly pushed his member into her.

 _It hurt her._ "Please, professor, it hurts", she whined, but he continued to press himself into her, filling her up, before with a quick thrust he buried himself to the hilt in her. He growled, with a death-grip on her hips, and she gasped and shook. "You're so big, it hurts, please be careful," she moaned.

He reached down, rubbing her little nub again, as he slowly slid himself out. He withdrew almost to the tip, before he thrust in again, making her whimper a little. But, it felt good too, and she moaned as he rubbed her more firmly. Speeding up his tempo, the thrusts were faster, and Hermione felt herself move against his hips.

Severus grunted: "You're… so… tight… Granger," almost forcing the words out. His movements became harder, and he was ramming his cock into her pussy, still stroking her clit. _It felt so heavenly. Her wet slickness fitted so tight around him, squeezing the tip of his cock. He wouldn't last long, even though he was nineteen years her senior._ He _should_ be experienced enough to make it last for as long as he wanted to, but that felt like an impossible goal. Severus was holding on to a thread, his orgasm only a few thrusts away, like he was a randy teenager with no stamina. _Oh, fuck,_ he thought, _it wasn't like he usually had the chance to bend such a sexy young witch over the table pushing his cock into her._

Hermione felt the build-up of her own orgasm, moaning more and more audibly, until she came undone, clenching around him, milking his cock. As her gasp gave way, she felt Snape's cock twitch inside her, and he slammed himself into her with a series of erratic thrusts. As he came deep inside her, burying himself into her pussy, flooding her with his seed, he roared: "Twenty points to Gryffindor!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I expanded this into a twoshot, because I wanted to see what would happen the day after. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

She woke, feeling groggy. The sun was much too bright in the dorm, and she sat up, slowly and with a wince. Her head hurt like a herd of dragons had trampled her brain, and as her legs came free from the duvet, her nose caught a whiff of an unfamiliar, strong smell from between her legs. _What could that godawful smell be?_

Blinking, she saw a vial with a greenish content on her nightstand. _Was that…?_ She reached out her hand, grabbing the small vial and smelling it. _Yes, it was!_ She downed the contents of it vial in two, big gulps, instantly feeling better. Looking at the vial, she wondered: _How come I got my hands on a Hangover Potion last night?_ And from the powerful effect, it was a really good one, too. Almost as if it was brewed by a Master Potioneer… _Oh no!_ Hermione groaned, wanting to hide beneath the duvet again. _Hide in her bed, forever, never emerging, and at least never attending a DADA class again in her life._

Xxxx

He woke, feeling exceedingly thirsty. Groaning, he blindly grasped for his wand, croaking out " _Aguamenti"_ , pouring water straight from his wand into his mouth, not bothering with getting out of bed yet. The water splashed into his mouth, and he drank greedily. When his thirst was sated, he turned his head to his nightstand, smiling a little that his drunk self had provided him with a vial of what had to be a Hungover Potion within arm's reach for the morning after. Pouring the contents into his mouth, he made a face at the taste. _Hang on, this wasn't a Hangover Potion… It was a Contraceptive Potion!_

Leaning back on his pillow, he tried to remember why he had gotten himself so blindingly drunk last night, drunk enough to mistakenly give himself a Contraceptive. He had a meeting with the Order, having the usual scuffle with Lupin and Moody, returned back to Hogwarts in a fit, had cooled himself down with a few glasses of Firewhisky before his nightly patrol, and then he had encountered Granger… _Oh fuck. He had fucked a student. A drunk student. Merlin._

And a student that he didn't particularly like at that, moreover, a student that didn't like him either. Not only that, a student with close ties to the Order. Just exactly, how old was Granger? Had he fucked an underage student? He realized he had no idea as to how old Granger would be, but he sincerely hoped that she had turned seventeen. As it was October and she was in her sixth year, it was most likely that she was of age.

Groaning loudly, he smacked his forehead. _What had he been thinking? Obviously, he hadn't been thinking at all. This could lose him his job. And, if she had gotten the Hangover Potion and he just had downed the Contraceptive, he just had to get hold of her today. He really, really didn't imagine himself as a father. This was going to be awkward. Fucking a student, then convincing her to visit his office again on a Sunday, and then force-feeding her a Contraceptive._ Severus winced, feeling as if he would rather make a social call on the Dark Lord and ask him why the fuck he had forgotten to create a nose when restoring his body.

His thoughts turning to the encounter with miss Granger, he felt himself redden at the memory of his own, inexplicable desire and her brashness. _It wasn't as if the bat of the dungeons got that many offers from female students, so in his defense, he had to say this was the first time he had ever been tempted by a student. And he had failed miserably, probably due to the fact that he hadn't had sex since the Dark Lords Midsummer revels._

Feeling his cock stir at the memories of how good he had felt, pounding into her, he reached down to stroke himself. Smirking a little, he thought: _I was way out of line. That doesn't mean I can't enjoy the memory. After all, I am a Slytherin and a sometime Death Eater – I haven't exactly been on the right side of the law at all times. What difference does it make if I masturbate to the memory of bending Hermione Granger over my desk?_

Xxxx

Hermione had no appetite, sitting in the Great Hall for lunch, but Ron ate her food too, making no one the wiser as to her sudden appetite loss. Harry and Ron chattered about some inane Quidditch trivia, but she wasn't able to follow their conversation. _His_ place at the Head table was luckily empty, and she was vastly relieved about that. In fact, if she never saw professor Snape again, she'd consider herself lucky.

"Miss Granger." A gravelly voice by her ear made her jump a mile, and she felt herself blush down to her toes as she realized the voice belonged to just professor Snape.

"Y-y-yes, professor?" she said, looking miserably down at her shoes, not meeting his gaze. _Holy shit, was this really true? If it wasn't for that smell, she'd be able to convince herself it was a bad dream. Then she remembered that the smell in question was made by his … cum inside her…_ Her blush deepened even further, and her heart hammered into her chest.

"I said, miss Granger, I need to talk to you about your last essay. You'll be in my office at six p.m.," he stated.

"Ok, professor," she whispered mortified. She heard quite clearly his heavy boots leave the table, and she wondered: Why hadn't she heard him approach?

"What was that about?" Harry enquired curiously. "Is there something wrong, Hermione? You mustn't let him get to you like that."

"She's blushing," Ron noted, his mouth stuffed full of her last bit of toast. Elbowing her in the side, he grinned at her: "Do you have a crush on Snape, Hermione? It certainly looks that way." Both Harry and Ron laughed out loud, but she hushed them angrily.

"Shut up, you morons, what if anybody can hear you?"

"Seriously, no one is ever going to believe that," Ron snorted with laughter. "It's like, who'd ever believe that Hermione Granger secretly would want to seduce greasy, old Snape?"

She rose, embarrassment and fury making her face peony red. "Oh fuck you, Ronald Weasley!"

As she strode out of the Great Hall, her friends ran after her. "Hermione, wait! We didn't think you'd actually…" She ran out in the courtyard to escape them, but she had no such luck.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry said, trying to reason with her. "No one would ever think that you had a thing for Snape, it was all a bad joke. There's no reason to be so mad."

She straightened her mouth into a thin line, not acknowledging their presence before she made it to the lake. It was a blustery day, small gusts of wind making waves on the lake, and the pale October sun wasn't giving up much warmth.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron said pleadingly. "Don't be like that. It's Sunday, look, the sun is shining? Don't be mad", he wheedled. "Or else," he affected a playful look, "I'd really have to believe that you're doing Snape in your spare time."

Feeling her blush re-emerge, she sat down on a large rock, hiding her head in her hands.

"…Err, 'Mione?" Harry said questioningly. "What is wrong? It can't be just Snape asking you to come by his office. _Your_ essay can't be that bad."

Breathing heavily through her nose, she felt the need to relieve her burden. _She couldn't go through this on her own._

Straightening up, but not looking at her friends, she checked if anyone was nearby.

"Ok, there IS something wrong," she finally said, sighing heavily, "but you have to swear never to tell anyone."

"Alright", both of them said, looking expectantly and a little worried at her.

"No, you have to swear by your wands," she insisted. "This is serious, you can't tell anyone."

"Ok," Harry said slowly. "Has anyone hurt you, Hermione?" He looked searchingly at her, and Ron gasped a little by Harry's words. Both boys fished out their wands, and the tips of their wands lit up as they swore not to tell anyone about what Hermione was to divulge.

Looking around them again, she was satisfied with the lack of spectators. Whispering quickly, her words blending into each other: "YesterdaySnapefuckedmeinhisprivatequarters".

"Pardon?" Ron said confusedly, "I didn't catch that."

But Harry looked at her with something close to horror. "The fuck, 'Mione, how did that come about? Did he rape you, that greasy git?"

"What?" Ron's voice climbed in volume. "Who raped you?"

"No one raped me," she said, blushing beet red again.

"You can't seriously say that you had consensual sex with Snape," Harry said, sounding for all the world like the voice of reason, but his eyes were panicky.

Ron's face went from pale to blotched red, and back to pale, before he ground out with anguish in his voice: "Snape, Hermione? Why?" His hands went to his hair, like he tried to tear it all out.

"You know, I got drunk at that Ravenclaw party," she said sheepishly. "I didn't know the Ravenclaws celebrated Rowena's birthday by making their own Firewhisky. Anyway, on my way back to the dorm, I ran into Snape, and he gave me detention for being drunk, out after curfew and not telling who I had been getting drunk with."

"And then he dragged you down into the dungeon and raped you," Ron whispered angrily, his face a mottled red.

Hermione felt as if it would be easier to go along with their idea of rape than the actual truth, but she just couldn't lie. She couldn't live with herself letting them believe something like that about an innocent man. _Well,_ she snorted to herself, _he was hardly innocent, but still…_

So she gathered her resolve, and said firmly, but with downcast eyes: "It wasn't rape. I seduced him. I have no idea what came over me, and I'm so ashamed."

Harry stared wide-eyed at her, before blurting out: "YOU seduced SNAPE?"

Ron's face had a decidedly greenish tinge, and suddenly, he lurched behind the nearest tree, retching.

"Yes," she whispered faintly. Looking at Harry, she continued: "Today, well, I guess he's going to take points from me, tell me I should be expelled or something like that."

"Or have another go at you," Ron said bitterly and disgusted, emerging from behind the tree again.

She felt her stomach do an odd flip by that thought, but shook her head firmly.

Xxxx

At six o'clock, she found herself outside Snape's office. Lifting her fist to knock on the door, she hesitated. _What if Ron was right, what if he just wants to do it again…_ There was a warm, tingly feeling between her legs, and unconsciously, she rubbed her thighs together to appease the tickling. _It didn't work._ She closed her eyes, and knocked.

"Come in," Snape's deep voice sounded from within, and by that heat flickered through her belly. Swallowing, she entered his office.

"He-he-hello professor," she said a little timidly, noticing his dark scowl, but not meeting his eyes.

"Miss Granger," he stated. She moved slowly forward, hs eyes following her, and he motioned to a chair in front of his desk. "Sit," he ordered.

After she had sat down, the silence stretched into an uncomfortable unease. He leaned back into his chair, and suddenly, inexplicably, she noted the way the black fabric of his robe crinkled over his broad shoulders.

He cleared his throat, and as she risked a quick glance at his face, she could see that he seemed nervous too. It heartened her a little, knowing that she wasn't the only one who felt as if she was treading deep and dangerous waters.

"What happened yesterday, miss Granger, shouldn't have happened at all. I'm sorry for my … unprofessional conduct." His was voice a low rumble in the air, and she felt herself blush – again.

"I'm sorry too, professor," she mumbled almost inaudibly. "I was way out of line, and I apologize for my indecent behavior."

"Ah, well. Just out of curiosity, Granger. How old are you?"

She looked up, a little surprised by the question. "Seventeen, sir."

He let out a sigh, saying: "At least you're not underage. That's a relief."

"Oh." She supposed doing an underage students would be worse than a student who was of age, but the difference didn't really matter to her.

The silence stretched out again, until she said: "What happens now, sir?"

"Happens?" he arched his eyebrows at her, before continuing: "Nothing. Unless you would like to inform the Headmaster and the Board of Governors as to the nature of my transgression."

"No, no," she said hurriedly. "It was as much my fault as yours, professor."

"Hardly," he snorted. "I shouldn't indulge in behavior like that, no matter how delectable the student in question might be."

"Oh." She blushed again, her heart picking up speed. _Delectable, does he think I'm sexy? Does he … want me?_ That tingling feeling started up all over again, and she started as he rose from his chair and walked around his desk towards her.

"Drink this," he offered her a vial.

"What?" she said confusedly. He came to stand right by her chair, and she looked back and forth from the vial and to him.

"It's a Contraceptive potion, Granger. I don't fancy being the father of your children, as you can imagine."

She felt her body freeze by his words, blushing even more furiously. _Merlin's balls! That thought hadn't even crossed her mind during all the embarrassment and shame that she had felt during the day._

Xxxx

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and he could have bet that the thought of possible pregnancy hadn't crossed her mind. Though, he had to admit to himself, she looked … very appealing, sitting there with her mouth half open, and said mouth being only inches away from his cock. He felt himself harden at the proximity.

"If you're not going to drink it, Granger, then I'll feed it to you," he stated. The only answer was a slow blink as she lowered her eyelashes, and then her tongue darted out to moisturize her lips. _Merlin, she looked good._ Realizing that she'd be able to see the bulge on his robes, he grabbed her head, none to gently, and leaned her head back. Quickly, he un-screwed the stopper on the vial, and tipped the contents into her mouth. She squirmed a little, and he remembered that the taste wasn't much. Her lips closed around the vial, and as her mouth opened again, she licked her lips clean.

At the sight, he let out a growl underneath his breath, and suddenly, his mind was wandering again. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad doing it again, she was so sexy, and the damage was already done. What was one more fuck to yesterday's transgression? He had done worse as a Death Eater. Besides, Granger seemed to enjoy it as much as he did, and she was of age._ His resolve was slipping, and then he grabbed her head, forcing it in the direction of his pants. Her breath stilled, and she licked her lips again, looking up at him.

With one hand, he unfastened his trousers, releasing his cock. Her eyes were big and dark as she looked at him, and then she leaned slowly in. At first, she licked him around the tip, keeping a close eye on his face to ensure he enjoyed it. As he growled again, she wrapped her lips around the tips, and twirled her tongue. The sensation made him gasp, and he fisted his hand into her hear, slowly pushing deeper inside her mouth. _Warm, wet, just that perfect suction … Oh, Granger was good._ He could see that her pupils were dilated, and suddenly, he wanted to see her getting off too.

Wordlessly casting, he divested her of all her clothes, and she withdrew her mouth, gasping wide-eyed at him.

"Put your feet up into the chair and spread them. Touch yourself, Granger," he ground out, grabbing her head again. As her hand snaked down to first a pert nipple, and then down south to her slit, he groaned. She rubbed her clit, and the way she panted while she sucked made his cock twitch. He could see her getting wetter as she continued rubbing, and she squirmed in her chair. _Oh, this was so delicious, but he had to fuck her again._

Xxxx

She couldn't believe how much this turned her on. Him commanding her to touch herself, and the way he thrust into her mouth. Not forcibly, but he was definitively taking control of her. _And now, she was dripping onto his chair, that's how close she was to her orgasm._

Suddenly, he withdrew from her mouth, pulling her up, placing her bum at the edge of his desk. Moving between her legs, he positioned himself and thrust hard into her. She moaned, enjoying the way he filled her up, and he started out in a quite rapid tempo. His right hand came down, holding her in place with a strong grip at her buttock, and the other fisted into her hair again.

"Continue touching yourself, Granger. Did I say you could stop?" His voice was a low growl at her ear, and she almost felt faint with desire.

"No sir, you didn't. I'll touch myself, professor," she panted by way of replying. He grunted, and as her fingers again played with her clit, she felt her eyes roll backwards, and she whimpered in desire. Her other hand came up around his shoulder, holding on to him for dear life. Clenching her inner muscles in time with his thrusts, she brought herself closer, closer, closer, shivering with desire – until it all shattered, and she fell of her precipice into moaning, clenching, gasping and shaking. As she tightened around him, squeezing him with all the strength of her pussy, he moaned to, bringing his mouth down to her, his tongue forcing entry, exploring her passionately. He pounded into her, slamming his cock into her in time with his tongue roving her mouth. When he threw his head back, she felt him shudder inside her, pumping into her a few more times, until he stilled.

Both of them panted in silence for a while, until he said: "And that, Granger, was a good shag." Withdrawing from her, she felt his seed rush out of her, covering her folds, thighs and running down onto his desk.

"Move over in the chair," he commanded again, magically dressing himself and taking up his own chair behind his desk. She sat down, not really knowing what to do.

"Sit, put your feet up on the chair again and spread your legs," he ordered.

"What for?" she said, feeling flustered by being naked while he had dressed himself.

"I want to see your pussy covered in my cum, Granger," he said acerbically. "What did you think?"

"No, I suppose… I didn't think" she stammered, feeling as she had lost control over her mind and body, or rather relinquished the control to him.

"I can see that. Right now, Granger, you are going to tell me who was responsible for you being drunk yesterday."

"No, I'm sorry, sir, I can't do that." She lowered her eyes, blushing as she noted that his eyes had locked on her cunt, but then she realized: _I'm sitting here stark naked in front of him, and his cum is slowly trickling out of me as he watches. I don't have to be embarrassed by anything, because he put me in this position. And that thought felt … liberating, relieving her of that awful feeling of shame she had experienced all day._

"Then you'll have detention with me, four times a week, until you have reconsidered." His smirk was broad, and his black eyes glinted a little devilishly at her.

Her breath caught, as she realized she might just have signed up to fucking him until she released the names of the Ravenclaws. Her own smile growing, she licked her lips at him and said "In that case, sir, I'll look forward to having detentions with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I had to reopen this, because the idea of what happened in the trio's next class with Snape was nagging in the back of my mind. Enjoy, and please review!

As they stood outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom on Monday morning, Hermione felt as if the butterflies in her stomach were the size of dragons. _Big fiery dragons making somersaults in her tummy, drenched in an acidic rain of nervousness._ To sit in his class would be disturbing enough, but now she had to worry about how Harry and Ron would behave. Needless to say, the two boys were still not coping with her secret.

The doors opened, and they filed into the classroom. She was appalled as both Ron and Harry marched up to the front, taking a seat on the very first row. Reluctantly, she followed.

Professor Snape was dressed in his usual buttoned-up, somber black, but Hermione could only think of what was beneath his clothes. Without realizing it, she licked her lips slowly as she appraised his looks.

Xxxx

Severus had been painfully aware of her from the moment he opened the door. There she was, with her little school uniform, her wild hair, and those big, brown eyes. And that red, sultry mouth of hers… A searing jolt of desire tore through him, as she licked those full, luscious lips as she watched him, her eyes a little hooded.

Forcing his erection down by thinking about Lord Voldemort and Dolores Umbridge coupling, he traded a look with that little minx, squeezed in between those two oafs that she liked to call her friends. Then he noted that the boys were staring at him with a tad more resentment than usual – if that was even possible.

 _Oh no, she had told them, hadn't she?_ His irritation spiking, he decided to punish little miss Granger for her transgression of secrecy. With a quick, wordless and wandless spell, he Vanished her underwear. The girl emitted a tiny squeak of surprise, at which he could grab the opportunity to bear down on her with full force.

"Yelling in my class, were you, miss Granger?" He deliberately let his voice slither around her, giving her an almost physical, tangible caress by his words.

"No, sir, I just… thought something stung me, I'm sorry," she said, her eyes, wide open, showing her surprise, but also a tiny flash of well-hidden desire.

"I'm sure the mosquito or spider was very impressive, miss Granger, but you'd do well not to scream like a first year. Five points from Gryffindor."

She nodded her head, at him, but her eyes were becoming heavy-lidded with want.

 _Oh, that little minx. She really enjoyed their little game, didn't she?_ He sat down behind his desk, figuring it could hide his bulge until the gross image of Lord Voldemort using his tongue on Umbridge had smothered the very real picture of a flushed miss Granger without her knickers.

Xxxx

Ron stared at the man. _How come Hermione, his Hermione,_ _had ever wanted to seduce professor Snape?_ He was obviously evil, mean-spirited and incredibly arrogant, and as far as Ron could see, his looks weren't a winner either. And his beautiful Gryffindor princess had gone off, getting herself drunk and seducing a teacher – _their most hated teacher_ – twice her age. Ron just couldn't understand it, and his hatred for the man grew by the minute.

"Not paying attention in my class, are you, Mr. Weasley? Tell me, what occupies your mind to the extent that you are completely forgetting to write your assignment?"

That vile, greasy git stood just in front of him, arms crossed over his chest, his black eyes boring intently into Ron's. _Snape_ _knew that Ron knew,_ he was sure, and he met his stare full on, not blinking, not wanting to back down. _It was very uncomfortable to hold his gaze, and Ron felt as if the man could see into the recesses of his mind, but he. was. struggling. hard. to. hold. his. own._

After a short while, the man smirked nastily, throwing a quick, appraising glance at Hermione. Ron tightened his fists underneath the table, feeling a jealous rage boiling inside him. _That old, lecherous bastard, shoving his greasy cock inside his Hermione!_ The thought was unbearable, and he breathed heavily through his nose. It wouldn't do to yell at Snape in his class. No matter how angry he was, that would be paramount to suicide.

"It seems that your mind, feeble as it is, is set upon one of your classmates instead of the intricacies of shielding against your enemies. Capable as she must be to capture the attention of a wizard such as _you,_ Mr. Weasley, I'm sure she would appreciate for you to be able to shield yourself. If the two of you ever find yourself in a dire situation, it would benefit you greatly to know your shielding spells, while thinking about the first man who got into her knickers would … not … be conducive to keep a Death Eater's spells away."

Snape's voice finished in a sibilant hiss, and as Ron glanced at Hermione, he felt _sick_ as he saw her rapt attention to Snape's words, her eyes widening slightly at Snape's finishing comment. Then the silence broke, when ferret-boy and his bloody friends sniggered loudly. Snape threw them an almost fond, amused look, and Ron didn't even dare to think what Snape would do if he or Harry laughed in his class. _But Hermione's look_! Ron felt anguished, as it was so obvious that she was quite taken with Snape. _Please 'Mione, don't throw yourself away on him. It should have been the two of us! We should have shared our first time._

Ron sagged in his chair, realizing that he'd never thought to tell Hermione about how he felt. And now, all he could see as he looked at her was a nightmarish vision of Snape's broad back, hips pumping between a pair of slender legs entwined around his waist, and Hermione's face contorted in ecstasy as she moaned her professors name underneath him. _Merlin, he was about to be violently sick again._ He rose from his desk in a hurry, trying to take off for the door, when something intangible but strong held him back in front of the desks. _Magic ropes. That git held him with a wordless, wandless spell – and Ron just had to…_ He emptied his stomach in front of the whole class, to exclamations of disgust, loathing and outrage.

"Do clean up, Mr. Weasley," Snape said coldly after Ron's heaving subsided. "I expect even you can manage a Scourgify, even though your manners are questionable." With humiliation and rage, Ron drew his wand to clean his vomit from the floor.

Xxxx

"A moment, miss Granger." She stopped in her tracks, feeling his voice tingle down her spine as she was about to leave the classroom. _It was impossible, but it was just like his voice caressed her between her legs, giving her drawn out, featherlight strokes along her bare slit._

Both Harry and Ron stiffened, and Harry said, his voice a little unsure: "We'll wait for you, just outside, Hermione."

"Don't bother," professor Snape said lazily, "it might take a while." Her breath caught and her stomach clenched needily, but then she saw the horrified look on the boys' faces. She shot a reproving look at her professor. He watched the shocked boys with barely disguised fascination, before he arched an eyebrow to them, saying: "I believe I said _shoo_ , Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. If you lag, I'll be forced to send you to the hospital wing, as there is clearly something blocking your ears – not to mention stoppering your mental faculties."

Harry looked angry, and he grabbed hold of Ron's arm, muttering to himself. As they slammed the door behind them, Snape turned to her: "Miss Granger. It seems that you are a very naughty girl."

She wet her lips, and jumped as her professor audibly locked the door, striding towards her. Moisture was gathering between her legs, and her heart beat faster.

"Do you consider telling the boys to be a wise move, miss Granger?"

"It was at the time," she whispered, her chest heaving. She closed her eyes, as he stalked around her, his robes swishing softly. She almost gasped as she felt fingers trail lightly over her arm.

"No, it wasn't, miss Granger. But I do commend you for making them take a wand oath. That was a clever move. Still, I think you deserve a little punishment."

As he backed her up to a desk, her eyes flew open. _Punishment? What did he mean?_

"In eight minutes, miss Granger, my seventh year N.E.W.T. class will be standing outside the door. That is ample time to take you, rough, against this desk, and for me to finish inside you. However, I will deny you the pleasure of an orgasm."

Her throat felt very dry, and she wasn't entirely sure if her professor was right – she was _that_ aroused. She had been aching for him since she entered his class, and even more so after he callously Vanished her underwear. _And that voice of his: Velvety, full of sin, pleasure and delightful darkness._

He seated her on the desk, spread her legs, and thrust hard into her without any preamble. Her eyes rolled over, and her body rocked with his powerful pounding, forcing little moans out of her at his every thrust. His breath quickened, and his jaw slacked, but his glittering eyes held hers until suddenly, violently, he spasmed inside her. Releasing a drawn out groan, he closed his eyes and his cock twitched before he stilled, leaning his brow on her head for a moment.

 _Almost_ , she thought. _She almost made it, and now she'd be damned uncomfortable in her next lesson: wet, hot and aroused. It was definitively a punishment._

"Run along, miss Granger," he said hoarsely. "You'll be late for your next class. Remember, I don't give out passes for being late."

He straightened and withdrew, cleaning himself up and closing up his pants with a wave of his wand. Still panting, she smoothed her skirt, and jumping down from his desk, she felt his release rush out of her. The corners of his mouth tugged, and he breathed at her, voice silky: "Leave it for now. If you don't clean up, maybe I'll reward you in our next detention."

He unlocked the door, and stood quietly to watch her go. Just as she turned around, opening the door, she looked back at him. For the first time in her years at Hogwarts, she thought Severus Snape looked _content._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : I'm sorry for the long wait. It started as a oneshot written just for fun, but now I realize it will be a total of six chapters. I'm writing it between my other story Absence, work, everyday life AND a publishing bug from fanfiction that has rendered the uploads in html code(!). Still, I hope you'll enjoy it! Please review.

Xxxx

She staggered out into the corridor, half-running on shaking legs to the Potions classroom. Harry and Ron waited for her outside the door, both looking extremely worried. They both sighed a breath of relief as they saw her, and Ron said quickly as she approached: "He didn't do anything _disgusting_ or _vile_ to you, did he?" His mouth looked almost pinched as he asked, like asking in itself was distasteful to him.

She almost shook her head in exasperation. _Since when had Snape ever done anything sexual she didn't like?_ She still felt flushed and aroused, but those feelings were cooling fast in the cold of the dungeon, as the icy drafts moved beneath her skirts. "No, nothing disgusting," she said calmly to the boys, just as part of his come rushed out of her, covering her upper thighs in wetness. She squirmed a little, and Harry looked oddly at her. He opened his mouth as to say something, but then he looked at Ron, and he pressed his lips together. _Oh no. Harry knew,_ she could tell. At that moment, Slughorn was walking along the corridor, and they went inside the classroom to get seated.

Xxxx

At lunch, Harry felt a bit lost. Chewing his sandwich slowly, he realized that Snape had done _something_ to Hermione after class, but he didn't really want to bring it up while Ron were present. _Poor Ron, his reaction was so strong._ Harry had suspected for a long time that Ron had feelings for Hermione, though he had never been that sure if it also was the other way around. _And this thing with Snape_ … He just couldn't wrap his head around it. Why would Hermione seduce the old, ugly, greasy, nasty Professor Snape? In what parallel dimension did things like that happen? If she hadn't been so distressed when she told them, he'd been all too sure that the git had used the Imperius Curse on her. At least, if he really had Imperius'ed her, he had to be master of deception, letting her act almost naturally, free to show worry.

But more important, both her reactions and those of the man himself told him that this hadn't been a one time thing. The way Snape had sent him and Ron off, well, Harry had seen the desire in Snape's eyes. He wasn't stupid. Swallowing the last bite of the sandwich, he cleared his throat. "Erm, Ron? I think Lavender wants to talk to you," he said, pointing at the girl who, indeed, was smiling brightly in Ron's direction. His red-headed friend perked up, and shuffled along the benches to sit beside Lavender.

Harry scooted closer to Hermione, and put up a quick _Muffliato_. "You did it again?" he said calmly.

The girl jumped a mile, staring at him. A strong blush came up over her cheeks, and she nodded uncertainly. "How did you know, Harry?" she whispered.

"It wasn't hard to tell. The way he looked at you was a tell tale. And you seemed to be a little ... different after class."

She blushed even more fiercely, answering: "None of you damned business, Harry."

"But I care for you," he said gently. "I just don't want you to be hurt. Snape isn't a nice man, Hermione. He's … irascible, angry, sarcastic and evil. He's not, strictly speaking, boyfriend-material."

At that, she laughed. "You're right about that, Harry. Even the word sounds ridiculous in connection to him."

"But I'm worried about Ron," Harry pressed on. "He doesn't handle this very well, Hermione. He loves you."

She shot a glance at the redhead in question, who was leaning in to Lavender Brown, looking down her school shirt. Snorting, she waggled her eyebrows to Harry, making him turn to look at the pair.

Harry shrugged. "What can you expect when his dream girl shags our least favorite professor?"

"Harry…" she began exasperatedly, but he broke in.

"No Hermione, you should seriously end this. For one thing, it's illegal as he's your teacher. For another, it's _Snape. Fucking Severus Snape_ , pardon my pun. He might do a good job for the Order, but he's still _Snape_. There's nothing nice about him, like I said. What good can come out of this?"

At that, she blushed fiercely, and replied almost inaudibly: "Oh, you don't want to know that, Harry."

Xxxx

 _Why the fuck did she have a muffled heart-to-heart with the little Boy Wonder in the Great Hall?_ From Potter's covert glances to the Head Table, Severus was quite sure he was the subject. And why did she blush so prettily, and then the stupid little prat at her side turned into the shade of a full-blown tomato? _If she told any intimate details, he'd spank her bare arse_. Shifting a little to make room for his growing erection, he almost hoped that she had said something she shouldn't.

This was all so wrong, but he had to admit, he loved every second of it. Having a beautiful, smart young witch who actually wanted him was … novel, but definitively something he could get used to. At the thought, heat coursed through him, hitting his cock like a small lightning bolt.

Suddenly, he became aware that McGonagall was _staring. What did he do?_ He frowned back at her, raising an eyebrow imperiously. He could out-stare the Head of Gryffindor anytime he'd choose, thank you very much, even though she sometimes made him feel like he was twelve, with dirty hands and stuffing himself illegally on cake in the Hogwarts kitchen.

McGonagall's eyes crinkled into a look of amusement. "Severus, I do believe you were blushing," she said haughtily, hiding her grin behind her tea-cup as she slurped a mouthful.

 _Blushing_?! _He was a spy, for crying out loud!_ He should be in control of his face. _He was, wasn't he?_

He shook his head slightly at her, before he said with a sneer: "I didn't know one could become became colorblind with age, Minerva, but do go and see Poppy. I'm sure there's something to be done.

"Nice comeback, my boy," she congratulated him. "I do believe you will turn out civil yet, though I'm sure it must be difficult to learn polite behavior at your age."

He rolled his eyes at her, enjoying their little game. With a daring glint in his eyes, he told her: "I'm working as fast as possible, Minerva, but the anti-senility Potion is very tricky." Leaning back in his chair, he allowed himself a triumphant smirk – but then he was distracted by little miss Granger. She rose from the table, and as she moved her legs quickly over the bench, her skirt rode up to her thighs. Swallowing, he wondered if she had done what he told her too. _Was she walking around without her knickers with his come still splattering her pussy_?

He withdrew his eyes from that dangerously delectable sight too quick for MacGonagall to notice, but as the old witch sniggered, he realized that he was reddening again. _Damn. He lost that battle, at least._

He rose abruptly, and barged down the center of the Great Hall, robes billowing around him. Moving straight for his private quarters, he didn't stop before he was inside his own, shoddy bathroom. It looked like a proper bachelor's bathroom, four old tubes of toothpaste laying forlorn on the single shelf beneath the mirror, one sad, well-used toothbrush upright in a glass, one bar of soap at the sink. But at least it was clean, thanks to the House-elves.

He splashed cold water at his face, and leaning with both hands on the sink, he stared at his own countenance in the mirror. _Gods, he was ugly._ That lank hair, so greasy even if he washed it every day – _but he had, of course, long given up on that as it was useless_ , the unhealthy, sallow complexion, heavy ridges and furrows at his brow and mouth, belying his age, deep set, cold eyes… And that wasn't even beginning on the scars on his body or his damned nose. His mouth curled in disgust as he looked at himself. He couldn't even begin to comprehend why that little minx wanted to fuck him, but it didn't matter, as long as he could reap the reward.

Normally, he was at times assigned a more or less willing partner from the Dark Lord, or he paid for his gratification. This experience, miss Granger _seducing_ him, was in quite another liga. He lost himself for a moment, fantasizing about Hermione Granger's small but perfectly round tits, her tight little bottom, her throaty sighs and the way she wanted him…

Arresting himself before he had to touch his aching cock, he thought about Albus, wondering how fast he would be shoved out the door if the man knew. _Despoiling the little Gryffindor Princess_ , the man would have an apoplexy. And MacGonagall would have a cardio arrest. He almost smiled, feeling something tugging at his mouth. In his twenty years as a teacher, he had never touched a student. But now… _Yes, he would keep it up for as long as he could, propriety be damned._ His life was a sad, lonely mess, serving two masters and balancing his life on a thin edge every single day, teaching snotty dunderheads, hated and mistrusted by everyone. And the Dark Lord was becoming more and more demanding, just like the increase in the amount of insane plots and commands from Albus. But this, doing miss Granger, was actually something that was fun, even though it was wrong. _Was it really wrong? Didn't he deserve a little light in the darkness of his life too_?

Shaking his head, he went with heavy steps to his classroom, face contorting in a sneer as he thought about how much havoc the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years could wreak while brewing the Antidote to Common Poisons.

Xxxx

She knocked on the door to his office in the evening for her detention, and in the usual style, he slammed the door back, filling the opening with his tall frame, looming threateningly over her. She had to crane her head back to look at his face. He was still dressed in his frock coat, buttoned up to the neck, but he had dispensed with the teaching robes. The dim light from within played on his face, making his eyes hooded, shadowed even.

"Come in, miss Granger", he said, deep voice purring seductively, silkily at her. He didn't step out of the doorway, so upon entering, she was forced to brush against him, a jolt searing through her at the touch. She smiled a little to herself, hiding behind her hair. Standing in his parlor, she looked back at him, seeing him slink off the doorway, moving slowly at her. His dark eyes were burning against her, and her breath hitched. _There it was, plain as day. This detention would not be any menial tasks, no, he'd make her spend it naked and sweating._ And wetness pooled again between her legs, making her pussy throb with need.

He stopped in front of her, one hand snaking around her, underneath her skirt, cupping her buttocks. A dark, quick smile flashed at her, and he purred, obsidian eyes trained on her: "And did you enjoy your day without knickers, miss Granger? Did my come running down your legs make you feel … dirty?"

Her breathing increasing, she licked her lips, whispering: "Yes, I enjoyed my day. My thighs were all slick, and I wanted to rub myself. In class."

His eyes widened, and his lips crashed down on her, her head was wrenched back to meet his mouth. Hands were fondling her buttocks, and fingers were slipping between her legs, probing for wetness, starting to rub when she was deemed appropriately wet.

She sighed into his mouth, and he groaned, as two long fingers entered her quim, pushing slowly inside her. He lifted her up, carrying her into his bedroom, and dropped her off on the bed as he opened all his buttons with magic, his clothes flying off his body and into an untidy heap on the floor. She wriggled out of her clothes, and laid down on the big four-poster bed, complete with Slytherin-green beddings, spreading her legs for him expectantly.

"Oh no," he chuckled softly, "This time you'll do all the work, miss Granger." His laughter made her feel hot and cold at once, as if it resounded on her clit. He sank down into the mattress on his back, and then he instructed her: "Sit. Ride me, little witch."

Eagerly, she moved her legs to straddle him, and her hand found his erection, rubbing it slightly. A deep groan emitted from him, and he pulled her closer so that she was poised above his cock. She rubbed his tip slowly to her clit, eyes closed and mouth slightly open in rapture. _It felt so good._ That silky, slick, bulbous head rubbed so delightfully against her, making her ache inside for him. With determination, she pushed herself slowly down his shaft, luxuriating in the feel of his thick length stretching her as she landed him balls deep into her.

Xxxx

He groaned, feeling her wet, tight little pussy sheath his pulsing cock, making him feel as he had come home. "Fuck, you feel so good," he gritted out, as she torturously slowly moved up and down his cock, gently sliding him in and out. _But he was having none of it_. Grabbing her hips, he thrust into her hard, making her bottom slap against him every time he impaled her. Letting go of one side of her hip when she had gotten the gist of it, he rubbed her swollen clit. She shivered, gasped and moved faster on top of him, and her speed made him see stars behind his closed eyes. _Closed eyes? What the fuck was he thinking? He needed to see her tits bounce as she rode him_! And there they were, lovely globes to be fondled, suckled and kissed, and he brought her upper body down so that he could reach a nipple with his mouth, lapping at it.

Then she quivered around him, voice rising to a scream, and she twitched and shook on his cock. He could only pump into her, hips moving as a jack hammer, and as she came down from her high, he crested his wave, using his hand to give her a good smack on the arse as he poured into her.

Panting, he lay still for a moment, before he said languorously. "And now, miss Granger, we'll take a bath. Together. And you are going to give me a blow job in my tub."

Xxxx

Still shaking in her aftermath, she nodded silently, obediently. But at the same time, there was something fierce and wild inside her that snarled to her: _You can't let him dominate you to the point that you obey him outside class too. Sure, you enjoy it too, but he's the only one who is in control. I won't be just a fuck toy for the pleasure of Professor Snape! I'll show that bastard..._


	5. Chapter 5

Her temper flared, almost constantly. She was sick of the anguished stares from Ron, Harry's worried glances and attempts to reason with her – and she hated the fact that she was like soft putty in the capable hands of her teacher-turned-lover.

For some obscure reason, her body loved to obey him, pleasing him in any way he suggested, and her own pleasure was more than partly derived from the embarrassing fact that she was turned on by his dominance and the inequality in their relationship. The fact that he was a Professor and she his student, the age difference, his magical prowess, his height and strength, his general snarkiness combined with his ardour made her knees weak – it was _dirty_ , that's what it was. But her mind, her rational mind, was not happy with this situation. _She was a tough, smart, strong-willed witch. She shouldn't turn all meek, masochistic and eager at one, haughty glance from the forbidding, glowering wizard that he was._

Pulling her mind out of the gutter – the gutter consisting this time of the memory of her on her knees before him, his hands on the back of her head as he shoved his cock into her mouth – she was interrupted by Ron.

"Please, 'Mione, can I copy your Herbology essay? I haven't read the book, and you.."

"Merlin, Ron!" she shouted all over the common room. "You're in the sixth grade, for crying out loud! How come you don't understand that you need to open a _book_ to do your own homework?" She stalked off, huffing at the shocked silence.

Later that evening in the library, Harry sidled up to her, saying: "You're getting angrier by the day, 'Mione. This clearly isn't healthy for you. Please, you'd tell if he was abusing you in any way?"

Harry's green eyes looked nervous and imploring, and he was right in being scared. She jumped up, banging her fist on the table, and whispered furiously: "Go mind your own business, Harry! Have you ever thought that the reason I'm angry is the constant nagging from you and Ron? You're acting like idiots! I can handle this! You'll fucking leave my table, and you'll leave me alone if you can't talk about anything other than…" she threw a glance around" …that."

Harry looked very insulted, and it gave her not a small amount of glee. Her black-haired friend turned around, walking stiffly away, and she sat down, breathing heavily at her desk. _Sweet Morgana, I'm getting as quick to anger as Professor Snape,"_ she thought.

But after calming down, she realized that she had to do something to save both her friendships and her self-esteem.

Xxxx

Defense Monday morning had never been his favorite. Hell, Mondays were never his favorite day, but since miss Granger had told the Boy Wonder and the Thick-headed Weasel of their sexual relations, it had become his favorite class. Taunting the boys, slipping innuendos proved to be more fun that he could have imagined. The Weasel was especially easy to rile up, while Potter usually dug down into a deep scowl, forgetting to pay attention to his teaching – which made for the glorious feeling of rightly taking points from Gryffindor.

But today, something was off. The boys didn't seem to catch up, and their hatred for him seemed almost back to their _normal_ level _. What had happened?_

He snuck into the Weasel's head, and fond a curious blank hole, like someone had performed a rather inexpertly Memory Charm. Though, he supposed, the Weasel-boy wasn't any worse from the wear.

Looking at miss Granger, he wondered why she had gone to such trouble. Performing Memory Charms were tricky at the best, and from the result, it was obvious that she was a novice. Shaking his head admonishingly at her, he vowed to find out at this evening's detention. And Memory Charms were highly illegal. This, definitively, warranted some punishment.

 _Oh, he had a recurring fantasy of spanking her._ _Maybe he'd act on it this time_? Suddenly horrified by himself, he found that he was _smiling_ to his class. Luckily, several of them looked frightened. Mr. Longbottom sported an actual, very unbecoming greenish pallor, and as usual, he looked ready to bolt from the classroom. _But_ _Merlin, he had to keep himself in check._ He had, at times, wondered if shagging miss Granger kept him in such a good mood that his students would notice. _He had to rectify this, they might think him to be ill._

Narrowing his eyebrows at Sean Finnegan, he shouted a rather random abuse at the boy's perfectly acceptable attempt to Stun Dean Thomas. _There, no one would believe him to be cheery, even though he knew miss Granger was casting spell after spell at said Longbottom, her arse bare and her tight little cunt probably wet, just for him._ Severus couldn't help his mouth from tugging upwards again. _Oh, Monday had become a good day, indeed._

Xxxx

She knocked on the door to his office, and this time, it slid open smoothly. Entering a little cautiously, as she couldn't see him, the door banged shut behind her, making her jump.

"There you are, miss Granger. My, my, you've been a very bad girl." His voice rasped over her body, and she could feel her nipples peak underneath her robes.

"How so, Professor?" she said cautiously.

"Obliviating your friends is a serious offence, miss Granger. And to take such liberties with the mind of the hope of the wizarding world? I'd say that's close to _Unforgivable_."

She flinched at the word. His face was serious, but his black eyes had that burning look of desire that she was used to see on her detentions.

"I realize this," she whispered, "but I'm sure I did it right."

"You need practice. You could easily have destroyed their minds, puny as they are," he countered in his deep voice, the caress of it slithering around her in the cold, dungeon office. "Performing Memory Charms are not for novices, miss Granger."

She closed her eyes, squeezing them shut, before looking at him again. "I couldn't stand it," she said slowly. "They were always harping on that this…" she gestured to him and herself, "was wrong, worrying about me, trying to make me end this. I didn't want to, and I just couldn't take their nagging anymore. They are better off not knowing. Without the Obliviate, I think my friendship with them would be at a serious risk."

"Spoken and acted like a dark, little witch," he commented, face impassive, but his mouth curling as a shiver ran through her body. _Like a dark witch… No, it wasn't THAT bad, was it? She had Obliviated them to make them feel better, it wasn't purely for her own sake!_

"You shouldn't have told them in the first place, but I have to admit, it was amusing. The Memory charm – not so, miss Granger. This is dangerous magic to those who are unskilled, unlearned and untried. There's a reason this is taught exclusively at St. Mungo's or in apprenticeships on Mind Magic – _not_ at Hogwarts."

His voice was rasping on the fraying edges of her control, and she felt her mouth almost quiver. _No, she wouldn't cry, but he was right. This was bad. She had done something awful, potentially destructive to her best friends. Harry and Ron could have ended up in the Janus Thickey Ward, because of her. She deserved punishment. She couldn't just pass this by and forget about it, she needed something, to feel that she had paid for her transgression._

"I see that now," she whispered, downcast, "but…"

Suddenly, like he had read her mind, he took hold of her, lifting her up in his arms, before throwing her across his lap as he sat down into his chair.

Xxxx

"A very dark, little witch," he grunted, eyeing the way her skirt now was pooling around her waist. "You need to be punished for working illegal curses. You will count, out loud, to twenty. Is that understood?" Severus felt almost feverish: _She had Obliviated her friends to keep this up with him. With **him**. It ... felt… good. _

"Yes," she squeaked, as his hand fell down hard on her bare arse. The smack was loud in the quiet of the room, the only other sound was the burning wood crackling slightly in the fireplace.

"One," she panted.

At five, he could feel her tears against his leg. His trousers became damp and moist where her head leaned into him, and his cock twitched in anticipation.

At ten, he could see that her pussy was glistening. She moaned, and he could feel her stiff nipples grazing against his thigh. He longed to free his straining cock, to make her pleasure him.

At fifteen, her voice was a breathy whine, and she squirmed in his lap. Her writhing left trails of moisture on the top of his thighs, where she rubbed her sex against him. He was breathing hard, almost groaning, and his right hand were now burning from the exertion of slapping her arse.

At twenty, she was bucking her hips at his lap, clearly on the edge, clearly too aroused to think about the reason for her punishment.

"Please, stop. Please, take me instead, please…!" She was groaning out her plea, and he almost came by the intensity in her voice.

Xxxx

Her arse was red and burning, but it felt so good, so satisfying. _She wanted him to be in control, and this, this absolved her from the atrocity she had committed against her friends. There was no need to think anymore, the only thing she needed now was for him to take her._ Instead, he slipped his left hand between the crack of her arse, letting it slither down to her nub. Rubbing her clit, she gasped, arching her back on his lap.

"Please, professor, please, take me, I need you, please…."

He was groaning, but rubbed her more vigorously, angling her body more to his right. _And oh, she was building, the wave was cresting, and little tremors started throughout her abdomen._ His right hand followed his left, and he roughly pushed two fingers inside her, scissoring his fingers to fill her up.

Someone was screaming, it reverberated through the dungeon office – _it was herself –_ and she gasped and clenched around his fingers, falling off the edge with a loud, whining noise, contracting, burning, fluttering around his fingers.

Blinking, she thought she might have passed out for a moment. He was now caressing her aching arse, chanting slowly, and the pain receded.

Then he grabbed her hair, and pushed her down between his knees. _Oh, he was in a hurry, she could tell by his shaking hands, as he tore his trousers open, freeing his large, throbbing cock._ Pulling her head towards him, she could see that the swollen tip was a deep, purplish color, leaking precum and making it glisten.

Licking her lips slowly as she met his eyes, she took him into her mouth, and he groaned. His hands were convulsively grabbing her head, bobbing her down on his shaft, and he thrust shallowly into her mouth. Using her tongue to lick, rotate and pull at his tip, she took him deeper. And it was enough, he came with a muted roar, shouting her name in a deep growl. Twitching and spasming in her mouth, he filled her with his load. She didn't want to swallow it all, so she let it dribble out, running down her chin, and the expression on his face told her it was the right thing to do. His eyes lingered on his semen, trailing down, dripping onto her chest, into her cleavage, and his jaw was slack.

After a short while, their eyes met, and she leaned back on her haunches, casting a quick _Evanesco_ at the sticky mess on her. He was still sitting quietly, like he was totally exhausted, not buttoning up his trousers or making an effort to rinse himself, but his eyes never left her face.

She stood, taking pity on him, and cleaned him up with another _Evanesco,_ adding a _Tergeo_ to his clothing for good measure. When he still didn't move, she knelt again, tucking his limp member inside his pants again, doing the buttons by hand.

Again she rose, cocking her head as she looked at him. _I love this. I really do. But I want this to be real, to be more than a detention gone wrong_ , she thought. _And I want a measure of control in this relationship too. He can't just decide to spank me on a whim. As much as I loved it, I wouldn't have a chance to stop him if I needed too._

Softly, she said to him: "I was in the Ravenclaw Common room, celebrating Rowena Ravenclaw's birthday. I was drinking with the whole house of Ravenclaw. No one in particular."

 _Even he couldn't put a whole house in detention,_ she thought, waiting for a reaction from him.

He blinked, and oddly, he looked disappointed. For the first time, she thought his voice sounded uncertain, gruff, _bitter even_ , as he responded: "I see. Then your detentions are over, miss Granger, and you can go back to your normal life, with your bungling friends none the wiser."

Giving him a small smile, she replied: "If you'd like, professor, you can ask me nicely – no, strike that, beg me, and I'll consider meeting you again. But you have to beg."

Turning on her heel, she spun out of the room, carrying the image of his shocked and furious expression back with her to her sanctuary in Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please review! One more chapter to go in this one. Still mostly PWP, but there will be a small development.


	6. Chapter 6

_He had pushed her too far with the spanking, he just knew it. Why, why, why would he have to ruin everything that was good and fun in his life? How on earth had he been so stupid as to think he could do anything he pleased to a witch like Hermione Granger?_

Severus realized, he had gone about this like a true Death Eater would: Never asking, only taking, doing what he wanted with no care for her wishes. Though he had to admit, it had certainly seemed like she had enjoyed herself. With what he'd have to do this year, what he had stupidly _pledged_ himself to do, he berated himself for not cherishing her and the enjoyment he found in their encounters. Who knew, he might be dead – or worse – in a few months. He should have embraced the very sweetness of _her,_ that he somehow had been granted. Merlin knew his life was a dark enough mess as it was.

In the days that followed, he was more vicious than ever in the classroom. Even the faculty avoided him more than usual, sensing his anger, discontent and disappointment. _Merlin, he had to get a grip on himself._ He had let her get to him, rejoicing in the luxury of frequent sex – fantastic sex at that, with that hot, willing, tight little sheath enveloping his cock, welcoming both roughness and... _Get a grip, h_ e grumbled to himself.

He had never meant to sleep with her in the first place, and certainly never continuing it. But, here he was, living what he had to name a kind of Granger-withdrawal-symptom. Unhappiness, grumpiness, horniness – you name it, he had it. His nights were filled with dreams of her, and more often than not, he woke, gasping as his cock spurted thick, wet strands all over his bedsheets, just like a teenager with no control at all.

In a few days, he had to attend the Dark Lord's Samhain Revel, and he had to be level-headed, focused and strong. If that bastard ever got wind of his entanglement with Miss Granger, there would be no end to it. He would first be tortured, and then forced to apologize to the girl with the aim of luring her to Malfoy Manor to meet her demise at the hands of the Dark Lord himself. And there was no way he'd be able to do just that.

Xxxx

 _She had no romantic feelings for Ronald Bilius Weasley, she was absolutely sure._ Still, seeing Ron and Lavender snogging all over the place made her feel _something_. A certain lack in her life, of affection, of caring, and of pure, unadultered lust. _Because she wasn't getting any, anymore, thanks to herself and her stuffy, stupid pride._ But deep down, she knew she had done the right thing for her self-respect. She couldn't live with an image of herself as Professor Snape's little sex doll, running at his beck and call, but now she felt the consequences. _Because she wanted him very, very bad._

So, she got a petty revenge on Ron, not helping him with his homework – though the poor boy didn't even know why Hermione was frustrated. And her nights were filled with hot dreams of her Professor, and she didn't dare to sleep without setting a Silencing spell on her bed, worried that her dorm mates would wake to her moaning _his_ name.

Xxxx

"Severus." He knelt at the Dark Lords feet, and his master stroked his hair slowly, hands snagging, tearing roughly at his scalp. "Severus, you've done well. You've kept me well abreast of the old codger's plans, feeding us vital information. I feel generous, Severus. Any women here tonight, _anyone_ , is at your disposal."

Severus lifted his head, staring incredulously at his Lord. Voldemort tipped a meaningful glance in the direction of Narcissa and Bellatrix, whispering: "Sisters, Severus, serving you. Both."

Severus gave a deep bow, hiding his disgust behind his trademark sneer, saying: "I prefer virgins, my lord."

"Ah yes. Red-headed ones, I believe?"

"Indeed, my Lord. You know me too well."

The Dark Lord chuckled, and with a bony hand with long, dark nails, he lazily beckoned a young, beautiful girl with red tresses down her naked back.

"Girl, you'll serve Severus tonight. Whatever he wants, you'll give with pleasure. Your virginity, your mouth, your arse – everything."

The girl nodded blankly, turning to Severus with a mechanical smile. _Oh, he could smell the Dark Lord's handiwork from afar. The girl was well and truly Imperius'ed._ He bowed again, choking out: "My Lord is magnanimous. Your servant is grateful."

Stepping up to the girl, he took her hand, leading her to the shadows between the pillared great hall of Malfoy Manor. The revel would peak soon, already people were grunting in the corners, short, pierced shrieks and pleading wails were emanating from the shadows around them. The rest of the Inner Circle were standing in the uplit areas, chatting politely, while some moved in an elegant dance to the music from the string orchestra. _A_ _Strauss waltz,_ he believed.

But not for long would the polite façade stick in place. Already, Antonin was crunching his glass between those giant ham-fists of his, stalking into the darkest corner were a writhing mass of bound people were struggling to free themselves, coming at them like Death itself to pick his victims.

Lucius was dancing with Avery's nineteen-year old daughter, one of Severus' former Slytherins, of course, groping the girls arse vulgarly as Narcissa stared haughtily down her nose at anyone, anything – everything, to avoid the humiliation and shame her husband inflicted on her. The girl was wide-eyed, breathing through her nose, obviously terrified. _Yes, she had been rather prudish, but not enough to NOT join the Death Eaters,_ Severus thought.

Bellatrix cackled madly, suddenly raining curses on her sorry excuse of a husband, him freeing his cock to pleasure himself, moaning in submission. The Dark Lord himself had a selection of pretty young Muggles in front of him, two were stroking his cock, while three of them were pleasuring each other while he leered at them, eyes only a red slit in his face. Pouting, Bellatrix strutted up to him, slapping off the girls, and kneeling down between the Dark Lord's legs to take their prime position. Somewhere, in the darkest corner, several people screamed as they suddenly _Incendio'ed_ at Dolohov's wand. _Full tilt,_ Severus thought, _the revel was speeding up, now._ Soon, the Dark Lord would have his orgasm, and then he'd start cursing those poor unfortunates left after Dolohov's ministrations. If those poor sods had had a choice, Severus would recommend Dolohov. The Dark Lord was … singularly … vicious.

Turning to the girl, he felt queasy. He had absolutely no wish to defile her, knowing that the Dark Lord's favorite form of the Imperius curse in this regard was to make the curse stick until the exact moment the girl orgasmed underneath him. Then, she'd scream in terror, seeing those red-slitted eyes, the lack of nose and the skeletal frame above her and deep inside whatever hole the Dark Lord had chosen to partake of. Severus sincerely hoped that seeing himself wouldn't be _that_ bad.

However, he was certain he'd need the _Erecato_ charm. Looking at the pretty, naked girl, tits bouncy and large, shaven mound, and face slightly reminiscent of _Lily_ , he realized he wasn't interested. _He wasn't._ He wanted brown, riotous curls, big brown eyes, a slim, tight body, and the brain to match it all. _Gods, Granger. He wanted her – only her. Not this pretty slip of a poor, cursed Muggle._

Struggling with himself, he raised his wand to perform the charm that would give him a failsafe erection. Then a blast rang through the hall, and he turned to see gory bits and blood rain over the Pure-bloods in the main area. Narcissa delicately drew her wand over her face, ridding herself of drops of blood and gore, while the Avery girl shrieked, finding the opportunity to escape Lucius and run into her father's arms. _Merlin, what a mess._ The Dark Lord had obviously had his orgasm, and now he had literally exploded one of the girls kneeling in front of him, bone-white wand out, ready to blast another. Bellatrix was frantically scrubbing what had to be the Dark Lord's dripping semen from the lacy neckline of her dress.

Disgusted, Severus had to remind himself: _Why was he here, again? Oh yes, because Dumbledore needed a spy._ Severus swore to himself, that if both he and the old man survived the war, he'd force the codger to watch all the revels he had participated in in his Pensieve. _It was getting worse, every time._

Reluctantly, he performed the spell that would leave him hard enough to perform with the girl, but he found, his mind was fighting him at every step. The spell wouldn't _take,_ it wouldn't _sit_ , it didn't _hold_ – and he had to pour more and more of his magic into it, before he finally had a lasting erection. Quickly, he stripped his trousers, and as he bent the girl over, positioning himself, the goddamned thing _flagged_ again.

Breathing hard with disgust in himself for his lack of survival instinct, he decided to improvise. Plunging three fingers deep into the girl, breaking her virginity, he turned her around to get eye contact. In her mind, he carefully placed a memory of being brutally, painfully reamed from behind with his cock – absolutely no pleasure for her to explain why she didn't orgasm, thus no reason for breaking the Dark Lord's special Imperius. Conjuring a whitish mess, he strategically placed it halfway inside her, half dripping out of her, and for good measure, he inserted a little in her arse too. His fingers, bloodied from her barrier, he trailed over her face, smearing red fingerprints over her cheeks. _He couldn't do more for her. The only thing to do after this, was to pretend to be roaring drunk and unable to perform on more witches and victims. And, get back safely to see the bright, innocent face of Granger in his classroom, once again._

Xxxx

She cried in the bathroom, alone. _Why, oh why, had she been stupid enough to go with McLaggen to Slughorn's Christmas party?_ He had crushed her to him under the mistletoe, slobbering all over her, wet, disgusting kisses, nothing at all like the passionate, hot, probing tongue of her dark, too-experienced teacher. Tears of anger, humiliation and shame pooled in her eyes, and she wanted nothing else but to go back in time for a few days to turn down McLaggen. _Better to go alone_ , she thought. Drying her tears, she emerged from her stall, walking slowly towards the sink.

Her former lover _– it pained her to think of him like that –_ had not made any advances to continue their relationship. As the weeks flew by, she had concluded, he was not that interested. Still, she could feel his eyes upon her, in class, at meals, when he oversaw periods of homework, in the halls… But no, there was no use in fantasizing about Severus Snape. He obviously didn't care enough to bat an eyelid. The man probably had loads of witches wanting to shag him. _And gods, how it hurt._ She wanted to run her fingers through his coarse, stringy hair, to smooth out those lines of worry etching his face, to tenderly caress those wicked scars on his upper body, to stroke his throbbing cock, to ride him with abandon…

Berating herself for the umpteenth time, she tore her mind out of her fantasies. _She had to accept that he was only her Professor. He. didn't. care. about. her. at. all._

Clutching the sides of the sink, she stared at her too-serious face in the mirror. Eyes big, still shiny with tears and smudged mascara, lip trembling slightly. She spelled her red, runny nose dry and pale, and restored her eye make-up. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders to enter the fray at Slughorn's Christmas Party again, hoping to avoid her Quidditch suitor for the rest of the evening.

Xxxx

Just outside in the corridor, he heard scuffling and a muted yelp. He was heading back to the Slug party after a chat with Draco, and here, in front of him, students were obviously going at it, uninhibited in the halls, those little, horny bastards.

Stalking towards the noise, he stopped short at what he saw. _Granger._ Jealousy burned through him, and he wanted to hex both her and the soddy bastard that was pawing her. _But wait…_ Granger was fighting the boy, trying to deflect his hands, pushed back at the wall, her wand on the cold tiles of the floor. The boy was a big, strong burly fellow, and right now, he had shoved his hand inside Granger's dress to feel up her cleavage, while the other hand was underneath her dress, somewhere in the vicinity of her quim.

With a snarl, he grabbed the neck of the boy – _Quidditch player, Gryffindor, McLaggen –_ wrenching him away from Granger, and he whispered silkily, dangerously: "Two hundred points for accosting a fellow, female student in the halls." The boy almost quaked in fear as he stared up at him, and Severus felt his anger molt into white-hot fury when he realized the boy had already opened his trousers, his cock now hanging out, limp and flaccid.

He hissed: "You should count yourself lucky I won't castrate you right now. Run along, you filthy piece of shit, and I'll make sure to tell your Head of House you almost raped Granger in the halls. Let me tell you this…", his voice fell to a deadly whisper, "Minerva McGonagall will make you wish you were dead." Letting go of the little wanker, the boy scarpered off quickly, but his eyes were all for Granger.

Her bottom lip trembled, and with a sob, she flung herself into his arms, tears sprouting from her eyes. He held her, feeling an odd sense of contentment as she rested her head against his chest. _This was it. Granger should be in his arms. Forever._

Severus knew he should say something mean to keep up his façade. He groped for hurting words, like – _you're a witch, Granger, how could you let yourself sink this far_ – but he couldn't. No one knew better than him how helpless a wandless witch could be, when cornered by a strong man with violence on his mind.

Instead, he whispered: "There, there, nothing happened, I've got you. He'll never bother you again. You're safe now." He stroked her back gently, even her potion-tamed, slick hair, and slowly, gradually, her weeping subsided.

After a few deep breaths, she extricated herself from his arms, and took two steps back.

"I'm sorry for crying all over you," she mumbled.

He stood still, willing her to look at him, but she turned on the spot and fled.

Xxxx

 _Why did she feel so right, so good in Professor Snape's arms?_ She missed him, more than she wanted to admit, and she was afraid it was much more than a physical need. She had to talk to him. She had, at least, a legitimate reason for seeing him, as she hadn't thanked him for rescuing her from McLaggen. In a way, it was ironic. Her former lover saving her from the assault by her new date, when all she wanted was to be in his arms again.

With a heavy heart, she knocked on his office door. It banged open, the door crashing into the wall, and his hulking, menacing shadow filled the opening.

"To what do I owe the _pleasure_ , Miss Granger?" he asked, voice low and silkily dangerous.

Her breath quickened, and she stepped inside, brushing by him. When he shut the door, she could see his eyes burning at her. _Filled with passion, desire, want…_ She swallowed heavily, knowing all too well that her own eyes held an answering fire.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me," she said formally. "I am in your debt."

At that, he looked angry, his familiar sneer twisting his features into scorn and derision. "And you decided to _thank_ me in person, is that it?" He took a step towards her, looming threateningly over her, and she gasped. _Merlin, she'd never thought he'd interpret her coming here like … that._

"No," she said hurriedly, flustered, "no, not like that. I merely wanted to tell you I'm grateful, I didn't mean to… I acknowledge my debt, and pledge to keep it." She squared her shoulders, looking him straight in the face.

Oddly enough, _his_ shoulders seemed to sag a little in relief, and he studied her, dark eyes probing at her. After a long, breathless moment, he said: "It's my duty to protect all students, Miss Granger. However," his face became even more severe, "you are of age. I see your debt, and I thank you for your pledge."

Both stood still, black eyes boring into honey-brown eyes, and at last she nodded, turning to leave, heart thudding in her chest. Her mouth felt dry, but she had no words. _She, Hermione Granger, had no words to express what she felt. An overwhelming desire, a need to touch him, a craving in her soul to be in the arms of this dark, foreboding, dangerous, mean wizard. Gods, it was more than lust. It was…_ Her belly clenched – _it was desire alright –_ but also something deliciously forbidden and frightening, something that threatened to burn her up from the inside out.

Giving off a ragged sigh as she walked towards the door, tears pooled in her eyes. _It was no use. He would never feel that way about her, all she was, was an easy, young fuck._

Then his voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

Xxxx

 _He couldn't allow her to leave, not again. Though she obviously wouldn't be interested in a wizard with twenty years on her age, not for anything else than the excitement of a few, illegal fucks, he had to try, though trying had left him bereft in the past._

His controlled, measured voice totally left him, and he croaked out: "Please. Stay. Please, I need you."

She stopped in her tracks, standing stock still.

That broken voice – a voice that he could barely recognize as his own – stayed with him as he continued: "Please. I'll go about this differently. I realize, you have the right to decide too. Give me a safe word, tell me your limits. **_Please!_** " He stretched out a hand to her, imploring her, but it fell limply to his side when she didn't respond.

Then she suddenly spun around, her face both incredulous and somehow uplifted, relieved. Those beautiful, sexy, pouty lips fell apart, and her tongue came out, licking her bottom lip. And suddenly, he had an armful of young, crying witch, smiling through her tears and hugging him hard. _It felt like a ton of bricks Levitating from his shoulders._ Severus straightened his posture, crushing the girl to him, lifting her up, finding her lips.

Xxxx

Her mouth was invaded by his demanding tongue and lips, and she slung her legs around his hips, clutching his shoulders. _Gods, she had missed this, and he had too! He had begged her – Severus Snape had begged her to stay._ She felt delirious with pleasure, happiness and want, and she was also getting wet – almost soaked.

She pulled her lips from him, and whispered: "Gryffindor. My safe word will be Gryffindor."

He nodded, growling out a hoarse "yes, Gryffindor it is." His black eyes were almost glazed over, and she supposed she could have claimed "Potter" as a safe word for all he cared right now.

Then he found her lips again, kissing her and entwining his tongue around hers, and she reciprocated eagerly. He grunted as he massaged her arse with his large hands, crushing her to his hips, and she could feel his hard bulge straining at her sex. Tearing his mouth from her, he whispered a spell, leaving them both stark naked, and – _oh yes_ – with a jerk of his hips, she was impaled on his large, throbbing cock, sliding easily down on him, her wetness slicking his entrance. His eyes were closed, his head thrown back in bliss, hair hanging down over his shoulders, and she licked his neck, kissing him, her fingers raking red marks on his shoulder blades, tugging at his hair.

He thrust unevenly up into her, and she answered by squeezing her cunt around him, making his eyes flutter with a glassy expression and his mouth becoming slack-jawed. Her clit throbbed, and she worked his cock, sliding up and down on him, trying to crush him with her muscles.

With a low, muttered oath, he lifted her off him, and said harshly: "Down on your hands and knees, now!"

She obeyed, again thrilled by his dominance, and looked back over her shoulder as he positioned himself behind her. He put a hand on the small of her back, pushing her upper body down and her arse in the air, spreading her cheeks with his other hand. He groaned at the sight, and said hoarsely: "I've pictured you just like this in the last month, your pert little ass up in the air, displaying your sweet, tight cunt to me so wantonly, so aroused that the smell of your juices fill the air."

She shivered in anticipation, wriggling her arse at him, begging him as seductively as she managed: "Please, take me, please shove your big cock inside me again, do me hard, Professor!"

His breath hitched, and he obliged, thrusting violently inside her, filling her up, holding her hips in a bruising grip as he pounded into her. One hand found her clit, rubbing her in time with his thrusts, and he buried the other in her hair, pulling her head back. Her orgasm built rapidly, cunt twitching, belly burning, clit throbbing, and then it was _there_ – she gasped, moaned, clenched around his cock in long-lasting spasms, screaming his name: "Severus! Oh, please, more!"

And he came, spurting into her with a frantic jerking of his hips, cock thudding home in her with harsh, hard thrusts.

His arms came down on either side of her, so they both were standing on all fours, panting. After a while, he pulled her hair aside, kissing her neck, and withdrew. Her cunt was slick with his semen, their combined fluids running down her thighs, and she turned around, sitting on the floor beside him. Their eyes met, and he gave her a crooked, sweaty smile. Her own mouth turned up at the corners, and she smiled back at him. Both were still breathing heavily, drenched in sweat, but the seconds ticked by in shared contentment and joy of just being together. For a moment, all was well in the world.

 ** _A/N:_** _This story started as a one-shot PWP, and ended up somewhat longer. The ending is open for your imagination. It could go in direction of canon (but since you're here, I suppose you think Snape deserved better too), or it could end up in Hermione saving him through her pledge – or something wildly different. Either way, there are loads of great stories on the site covering all alternatives. Thanks for following and favouriting, and if you enjoyed Twenty Points to Gryffindor, please review!_


End file.
